


Jack Daniels

by KingSmoft



Series: McReyes Valentine's Week 2018 [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingSmoft/pseuds/KingSmoft
Summary: A list of headcanons when Jesse and Gabe have a fight just before Gabe gets sent on a two week long mission.





	Jack Daniels

**Jess:**  
-spends the entire first day with his arms crossed, pout-glaring at everything and everyone  
-day two (2) is full of Regrets™️  
-spends day 3 punching the shit out of a punching bag bc he now hates himself for being the biggest dick in the world  
-genji asks if he wants a sparring partner, refuses to let jess turn him down and tackles him to the floor  
-spends every night in gabes room  
-doesnt actually sleep until night 3 and has shit dreams  
-wakes up panting and sweating one night about gabe dying before he can apologize with the thought of him saying “i hate you”  
-obsessively checks his phone, pda, other peoples devices, ANYTHING to see if hes been heard from  
-cant make up his got damn mind if he wants to message gabe, ends up tossing his phone across the room  
-starts wearing gabes hoodies, even on missions  
-switches out his hat for a black beanie, everyone notices, no one mentions it  
-finally allows himself to cry after a week  
-ends up ugly bawling into gabes pillow  
-mobes about until gabe returns  
-only takes missions to get his mind off gabe  
-it doesnt work  
-drinks the ENTIRE time

 

**Jess when gabe returns:**  
-hides in the hangar bay when he returns, runs off before hes spotted  
-spends days avoiding him  
-finally, shyly knocks on gabes door late at night   
-says hes gonna be aloof and/or cool  
-tears up when he starts talking  
-refuses to let gabe even hold his hand until he finishes  
-refuses the fact that tear streaks are staining his face  
-instantly falls back into his cocky self, flirting and pressing against gabe

 

**Gabe:**  
-is only 90% able to separate his thoughts about jesse from his mission capabilities  
-spends 70% of the time hes supposed to be sleeping while the other agents are on watch thinking about jess  
-plans all kinds of things to say to jesse  
-some tear-filled, some dismissive, most angry  
-the other agents try to talk to him, asking him whats up, but he pushes them away  
-drags the mission out as long as he can, afraid to go back and what may happen  
-spends the entire flights to and from listening to sad, angsty music  
-eats 0.03 grams of food the entire mission

 

**Gabe when he returns:**  
-actually notices jesse hiding and then running  
-skips supper, grabs a bottle of Jack Daniels instead  
-drinks the entire bottle waiting for jess  
-refuses to go to him bc Why Should He  
-gets ready to go find his stupid boyfriend when jess knocks on his door  
-keeps himself from crying and/or gaping when he opens the door  
-expertly puts on his Bitch Face™️ unlike jess  
-instantly melts when jess starts tearing up and apologizing  
-remember all those things he thought hed say? All gone  
-his heart SHATTERS when jess knocks his hand away  
-envelops him in the biggest hug ever when jesse finishes and vows never to let him go  
-decides hes gonna push him off a cliff when he starts being cocky again  
-offers his empty bottle of jack and laughs when mccree offers his own

**Author's Note:**

> I may end up fleshing this out into a short fic at a later date~


End file.
